Love psalm
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Elle avait toujours été amoureuse de cette personne, mais elle n'oserait jamais le lui avouer.Même par une si belle nuit étoilée.oneshot?


Le manga détective Conan et ses personnages appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Love psalm

Le spectacle de la voûte étoilée qui les surplombait fit oublier à Haibara l'espace de quelques instants la température glaciale qui la faisait frissonner. Comme vos problèmes pouvaient vous paraître insignifiant pour peu qu'on prenne la peine de prendre conscience de l'immensité de l'univers au sein duquel on existait. Les étoiles qui fixaient son regard sur elle se situaient à une distance à côté de laquelle cette planète aurait à peine eût la taille d'un grain de poussière, au point que leur lumière continuerait de briller jusqu'aux confins de l'univers bien après qu'elles se soient éteintes…Et elle, pourrait-elle continuer d'illuminer le cœur de quelqu'un après sa mort ? Sans vouloir que son souvenir perdure pendant des millions d'années à l'instar de celui laissé par ses étoiles, elle aurait au moins souhaité pouvoir continuer à exister dans l'esprit de quelqu'un jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Particulièrement dans celui d'une certaine personne, mais ce serait une autre personne qui aurait droit à cet honneur, elle le savait et avait fini par l'accepter. Chez qui d'autres sa présence pourrait-elle laisser une empreinte durable ?

Elle n'avait qu'à baisser les yeux pour que son regard embrasse la totalité des personnes qui éprouvaient de l'affection pour elle. Le professeur, occupée à régler le télescope qu'il avait spécialement conçu pour cette nuit censé être propice à l'observation des étoiles filantes, Mitsuhiko et Genta qui le regardait faire d'un air impatient, Ayumi qui était assise dans l'herbe à coté d'elle et l'incorrigible détective qui venait de glisser sa veste sur ses épaules pendant qu'elle était perdue dans sa rêverie… Le détective dont la présence ne cessait de susciter chez elle le désir de tendre la main vers ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir dans une tentative désespéré de s'en emparer, malgré le fait que cette personne vers qui tendait ses sentiments avait son cœur fermement soudé à celui de quelqu'un d'autre… Ce détective qu'elle détestait pour cela mais pour qui elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'affection malgré tout…

« Je t'avait pourtant prévenu qu'il ferait froid cette nuit…Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté quand je t'ai dit de prendre des vêtements plus chaud avec toi, Ai ? »

« Depuis quand est-ce que je t'ai autorisé à m'appeler Ai ? C'est toujours Haibara pour toi, monsieur le détective. »

Conan soupira, rien n'avait changé en dix ans…Le temps avait eu beau passer au point de leur rendre les années que leur avait volé un certain poison dont sa créatrice n'avait jamais trouvé l'antidote, elle gardait avec lui la même attitude aussi glaciale que cette nuit étoilée… Il avait même eu l'impression qu'elle s'était faite de plus en plus distante avec lui. Etait-ce parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de ne jamais avoir conçu cette antidote qu'elle avait promis de lui donner ?

Il n'avait pourtant cessé de lui expliquer qu'il avait fini par faire une croix sur cette histoire et qu'il lui avait pardonné depuis longtemps, elle s'était toujours contenté de lui répondre par des remarques sarcastiques sur le fait que sa capacité à déchiffrer les manigances du plus ingénieux des meurtriers était inversement proportionnel à sa capacité à comprendre les sentiments de ses semblables. Ce pouvait-il qu'il y ait une autre raison à la rancœur qu'elle semblait parfois lui témoigner ? Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à comprendre laquelle, aussi se contenta-t-il de s'éclipser.

Haibara ne jeta pas un seul regard au détective qui s'éloignait en maugréant qu'il ne rendrait plus jamais service à une pareille ingrate. Il y avait une autre personne qui sollicitait son attention, celle qui était à côté d'elle et avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose à Conan mais y avait presque aussitôt renoncé pour baiser les yeux avec un air de chien battu…

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu devrait y renoncer…Même si tu lui avouait te sentiments, il ne les partagerait pas pour autant… »

« Je sait…J'ai fini par m'en rendre compte…Il y a une autre personne qu'il aime, n'est ce pas ? Et je ne peut même pas avoir la force de la détester parce que je l'aime aussi, même si ce n'est pas de la même façon que je l'aime, lui… »

« Oui, dix années ont beau s'étendre entre ses deux là, cela n'a pas suffit à les séparer… »

_« Attendre quelqu'un pendant dix ans et lui rester fidèle malgré le peu d'espoir de le revoir…Je ne peut que reconnaître mon admiration pour ses deux là…On croirait voir un amour de conte de fée…Mais je ne suit pas une héroïne de conte de fée, contrairement à elle…Alors je sait bien qu'il n'y aura pas de fin heureuse à l'amour que je porte depuis bientôt dix ans, moi aussi… »_

« Si tu sait que c'est sans espoir, pourquoi est ce que tu continue de vouloir y croire au point de vouloir essayer encore de lui avouer ton amour… »

« Parce que je n'ai pas la force de renoncer à y croire même si je sait que ce n'est qu'un rêve…Savoir quelque chose et croire en quelque chose sont deux choses différentes, c'est toi qui me l'avait dit. Ca fait dix ans que tu me dis aussi que je ne suis qu'une petite fille trop naïve et que ça ne changera jamais...Voilà pourquoi je continue de m'obstiner à vouloir y croire… Parce que je suit et resterait une petite fille trop naïve, même à 17 ans…Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi tu as toujours été quelqu'un de mature… »

_« Si tu savait pourtant à quel point je comprend cette petite fille trop naïve… »_

« Tu sait, je peut te comprendre plus que tu ne l'imagine…Moi aussi il y a quelqu'un dont je suit amoureuse depuis bientôt dix ans et je continue de l'être même si je sait que mes sentiments ne seront jamais partagé…Parfois même, je suit sur le point de tout lui avouer, mais je finit toujours par y renoncer au dernier moment…Alors je me contente de lui dire quelques phrases ambiguës en étant certaine qu'il n'en comprendra jamais le véritable sens… »

Ayumi écarquilla les yeux en entendant son amie parler.

« Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un depuis dix ans ? Est-ce que c'est une personne que je connais ? »

_« Oh oui…C'est quelqu'un que tu connaît très bien… »_

« Oui… »

« Vraiment ? Qui est-ce ? »

Ai eût un sourire mi-affectueux, mi-moqueur.

« Essaye de deviner… »

« Mitsuhiko…Non, il t'a déjà déclaré sa flamme et tu as gentiment décliné son offre, il a eu du mal à s'en remettre d'ailleurs. Genta ? Je n'ai même pas besoin d'y réfléchir pour savoir que ce n'est pas lui… Et à part nous, tu n'as jamais fréquenté d'autres personnes de ton âge… En fait le seul autre garçon avec lequel tu étais proche, le seul garçon d'ailleurs, c'est…Non, est ce que, toi aussi ? »

Ai continua de sourire.

« Peut-être que c'est lui…Ou peut-être pas… »

La frustration que suscitait l'attitude énigmatique de son amie fit pousser un soupir à Ayumi.

« Bon, tu ne veut pas me dire qui c'est…Mais est ce que tu pourrait au moins m'en dire un peu plus sur ce que tu ressent pour lui ? Comment est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte que c'était de cette personne et pas d'une autre que tu était amoureuse ? J'espère que tu ne le prends pas mal, Ai, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer que tu puisses être amoureuse de quelqu'un, tu es si… »

« Froide ? »

« Oui, il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu arrive parfois à être vraiment chaleureuse et ça ne dure jamais très longtemps… »

La scientifique garda le silence un long moment face à son amie avant de se décider à se confier.

« La première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, je ne pensait pas que je tomberait amoureuse de cette personne. Elle m'énervait profondément et je n'avait envie que d'une chose, la rabaisser. Sa vision du monde était tellement stupide et naïve que je souhaitait la réduire en miette sous ses yeux ébahis…Pourtant j'ai fini par éprouver de l'affection pour cette personne. Parce qu'elle continuait à essayer de gagner ma confiance alors que je faisait tout pour qu'elle me déteste. Parce qu'elle m'a fait comprendre que je n'était pas seule au monde et qu'il y avait des personnes qui tenait à moi. Parce qu'elle m'a convaincue de faire face à mes problèmes au lieu de les fuir. Alors petit à petit, je me suit mis à éprouver de l'affection pour elle, même si je faisait tout mon possible pour éviter que cela soit trop visible. Au début c'était uniquement de l'amitié, puis c'est devenu quelque chose de plus fort, le même amour qu'on ressentirait vis-à-vis d'un frère ou d'une sœur, et puis pour finir…C'est devenu autre chose…Mais je m'en suit aperçu trop tard… Avant même que je ne rencontre cette personne, elle était déjà tombée amoureuse d'une autre…Et je savais que je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec celle qui venait de me voler avant même que je ne le rencontre l'être qui m'était devenu si cher… Après tout, contrairement à moi, elle était capable de rendre heureuse la personne que j'aimais, alors j'ai fini par renoncer à elle…Ce fût douloureux, ça l'est toujours mais j'ai fini par m'habituer à cette souffrance…C'est ironique quand on y pense, non ? Cette personne m'avait appris à faire face à mes angoisses et à ceux qui les suscitaient mais j'étais incapable de vraiment lui faire face… Et puis même si je sais que l'amour qu'elle éprouve ne pouvait pas lui apporter que du bonheur, je savait qu'il pouvait au moins la rendre heureuse, même si ça ne durait jamais longtemps, et ça suffisait à me rendre heureuse moi aussi…Et lorsque cet amour la faisait souffrir, j'était là pour la consoler même si je m'arrangeait pour ne jamais laisser paraître ce que je ressentait pour elle. Après tout, j'aurais été égoïste d'essayer de profiter de sa détresse pour tenter de m'accaparer ses sentiments, n'est ce pas ? Et j'avais déjà assez profité de cette personne sans lui donner grand-chose en retour de ce qu'elle m'offrait… J'ai espéré que ses sentiments puissent se détourner de la personne qui les avait captés pour se tourner vers moi, mais j'ai attendue en vain, et je continue de le faire…Et cela fait bientôt dix longues années que ça dure… »

Ayumi s'était rapprochée de son amie au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui confiait les sentiments qu'elle portait en elle depuis trop longtemps, mais petit à petit, tout en l'écoutant, la fatigue avait commencé à la gagner. Elle avait posé inconsciemment la tête sur l'épaule de son amie lorsqu'elle avait commencé à dodeliner mais elle avait fini par s'assoupir de plus en plus au point de finir par s'allonger sur les genoux de celle qui lui parlait pour se laisser bercer par le son de ses paroles jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Ai posa un regard attendri sur elle. Dans cette position, elle avait vraiment l'air de la petite fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment cessé d'être.

Conan se rapprocha d'elles à ce moment là.

« Ayumi, Ai, le professeur a fini de régler le télescope. Si vous voulez avoir une chance de contempler les étoiles filantes..."

« Est-ce que tu ne te rend pas compte que tu va la réveiller si tu continue de parler aussi fort ? Elle a l'air bien plus heureuse comme ça qu'elle ne le serait en regardant des traînées de lumières à travers les lentilles d'un appareil de mesure. Et combien de fois doit-je te le répéter pour que tu comprenne ? C'est Haibara pour toi. »

Conan capitula d'un geste impuissant face au regard noir et au ton de reproche de la chimiste.

« Pourquoi est ce que, même après dix ans passé ensemble, tu refuse de me laisser t'appeler comme ça alors que cela fait bientôt dix ans que tu permet à Ayumi de le faire ? Faveur que tu n'as plus accordé à personne depuis, même Ran… »

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris pourquoi je ne veut pas t'entendre m'appeler par ce nom alors que je le lui permet à elle ? La raison pour laquelle je refuse que tu puisses être plus proche de moi qu'elle ? Décidément… »

« Je suit un parfait idiot, je sait… Est-ce parce que tu te sens toujours coupable de ne pas avoir conçu cet antidote ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'en voulais pas pour ça et que je t'avais pardonné il y a bien longtemps pour ce que j'ai subi en partie à cause de toi… Tu n'as pas à chercher à maintenir une telle distance entre nous, Haibara. »

_« Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es un parfait idiot…Tu ne comprendras jamais que…Pourquoi as-t-il fallu que tu t'obstine à rester amoureux de Ran ? Si tu avait renoncé à elle, peut-être que… »_

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton pardon, Kudo…Et si tu m'as accordé le tien, je ne te ferait jamais don du mien… »

Conan la fixa avec un air aussi irrité qu'intrigué.

« De quoi est ce que je me serait rendu coupable pour avoir besoin de réclamer ton pardon ? »

« Tu as oublié ? Il est vrai que cela fait plus de dix ans que ça dure…Cherche bien, je suit sûre que tu pourrait comprendre avec un petit effort. »

« Je ne voit vraiment pas de quoi tu peut parler…Est-ce que je doit en déduire que tu me déteste tellement pour ce que je t'ai fait subir, bien que je ne voit pas ce que cela pourrait être, que tu refuses de me laisser être proche de toi ?

« Qui a dit que je te détestait ? Ce n'est parce que je refuse de te pardonner que j'éprouve de la haine à ton égard pour autant… Les sentiments que les gens peuvent ressentir sont plus compliqués que tu ne semble le croire…On peut aimer une personne pour certaine chose, et la détester pour d'autres… »

« Je renonce à essayer de comprendre… Je suppose que tu ne veux pas regarder à travers ce télescope toi non plus, je me trompe ? »

« Pour une fois, tu as entièrement raison. Je me moque des étoiles filantes, j'ai passé l'âge de m'extasier devant elles…Il y a des choses bien plus belles et intéressantes à mes yeux… »

Sans prêter la moindre attention au détective qui s'éloignait des deux jeunes filles pour rejoindre ses amis, Ai baissa de nouveaux les yeux vers celle qui était endormie sur ses genoux.

_« Ce que je ne te pardonnerait jamais, espèce d'idiot, c'est d'avoir brisé le cœur d'Ayumi…Je te l'avait dit, il y a dix ans, non ? Cela n'était pas suffisant que tu me voles son amour, il faut en plus que tu la fasses souffrir…Et le pire c'est que je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir pour ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute, et tu n'as jamais voulu que ça arrive… On ne peut pas t'en vouloir d'être resté fidèle à ton premier amour pendant dix ans, non ? Après tout c'est aussi le cas d'Ayumi et c'et aussi mon cas… Mais si tes sentiments avaient pu changer, alors peut-être que tu aurais fini par tomber amoureux d'elle et par la rendre heureuse, et par me rendre heureuse en même temps… Mais non, il a fallu qu'aucun de nous trois n'ouvre la boite de Pandore pour en laisser s'échapper l'espérance qui nous fait tant souffrir… Vis-à-vis de toi, l'espérance n'as pas eu la cruauté d'être trompeuse puisque Ran a fini par t'attendre suffisamment longtemps, mais vis-à-vis d'Ayumi et de moi, elle continue de se montrer bien cruelle…Pourquoi faut-il que je continue d'espérer qu'un jour, elle puisse m'aimer comme je l'aime puisque tu ne pourra jamais partager ses sentiments ? Pourquoi est ce que je suis quand même heureuse du fait que tu continues d'aimer Ran même si j'essaye de me persuader du contraire ? Je suis vraiment quelqu'un d'égoïste pour me réjouir de ton malheur, hein Ayumi ? Tout comme je suis égoïste de t'avoir privé de ses étoiles filantes que tu désirais tant admirer cette nuit… Mais il faut me pardonner, cette étoile filante que j'ai toujours admirée de loin, je peux en cet instant avoir l'impression d'avoir réussi à l'avoir capturé entre mes mains… Tu te rappelles ? Il y a dix ans… Cette nuit là aussi, il y avait eu des étoiles filantes, et tu essayais de les attraper en tendant les mains, mais elle était trop loin pour que tu les atteignes… Tout comme c'est le cas pour moi avec mon étoile filante…Tu te rappelles aussi de ce jour où Mitsuhiko était allé dans cette forêt pour capturer des lucioles qu'il voulait nous offrir ? Il avait réussi à en attraper une et à la garder entre ses mains, mais lorsqu'il les a ouvert pour nous la montrer, elle s'est échappée et s'est envolée loin de nous dans la nuit… Moi aussi, il faudra que j'ouvre les mains pour laisser échapper ma luciole… Cette petite luciole qui a brillé comme mille soleils dans la nuit noire où j'étais enfermé… Je ne peux pas la garder entre mes mains, elle finirait par y mourir, et si je les serres trop fort pour l'empêcher de s'échapper, elle mourra aussi, alors je dois me résoudre à ce qu'elle me quitte…_

_Et pourtant, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'échappes… Me pardonnerait-tu d'être aussi égoïste si tu savait ? Quand je regarde ce visage d'ange, si innocent, pendant son sommeil, je ne peux que croire que tu le ferais… Il y a une chose que je voudrait que tu sache, même si je n'oserait sans doute jamais te la dire, c'est que je ne regretterait jamais de t'avoir rencontrée…Et rien que pour avoir eu cette chance, je suit heureuse que mon poison se soit avéré être un échec… Tu te rends compte, Ayumi ? Tu as réussi à me rendre heureuse d'être en vie, tu as réussi à accomplir un miracle…Mais quoi de plus normal pour un ange ? Alors essaye d'être heureuse toi-même… Tu le mérites, contrairement à moi, ce bonheur que tu désires tant… Si toi-même, tu n'y avais pas le droit, alors qui sur cette terre peux prétendre y avoir droit? Comment les êtres humains pourraient croire qu'ils sont heureux si les anges ne peuvent pas l'être ? Même la fille d'un ange qu'on disait déchu a eu le droit de l'être, et c'est en grande partie grâce à toi, alors pourquoi toi, un ange qui n'a jamais perdu ses ailes ne pourrait pas voler jusqu'au paradis auquel il appartient ? Entend-tu ma prière dans ton sommeil, mon ange ? Entends-tu ce cantique que je t'adresse ? Entends-tu les psaumes que j'aimerais te murmurer à l'oreille pour te faire comprendre à quel point je t'aime ? Je ne suit pas digne de te les faire entendre, alors je vais les envoyer vers une de ses étoiles que tu aimes tant en espérant qu'un jour, elle te les transmettra… C'est ridicule, n'est ce pas ? Continuer d'envoyer des vœux à une étoile quand on est âgée de 28 ans… Mais avec un enfant endormie sur ses genoux, on ne peut s'empêcher de se rappeler qu'à une époque, on a été aussi un enfant, et qu'à une époque, on a partagé les mêmes rêves… »_

Ai promena doucement sa main dans ses long cheveux noirs qui lui rappelaient tant ceux de sa sœur. En dix ans, ce tendre bouton de rose avait fini par s'épanouir mais il n'en avait pas perdu sa fraîcheur pour autant… L'avait-elle aimé d'abord comme Akemi avait aimé sa petite sœur ? L'avait-elle d'abord aimé comme quelqu'un qui s'était enfoncé dans le pêché pouvait aimer une tendre image de l'innocence qui pouvait lui donner l'espoir qu'il pouvait encore y avoir une rédemption pour lui? Elle ne le savait plus vraiment…Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle l'aimait à présent du même amour que celui que Ran devait éprouver vis-à-vis de Shinichi… Son doigt s'attarda sur ses belles lèvres rouges, ses lèvres aussi rouges que le sang…C'était une couleur qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de préférer à toutes les autres malgré toute la tristesse qui y était attachée… Allait-elle profiter du sommeil de son ange pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres ? Non, elle ne voulait pas profiter de son inconscience pour lui dérober une partie de son innocence à son insu, cette même innocence qui l'avait fait la détester au début et qui faisait qu'elle l'aimait tant à présent…

Non, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'aller contempler les étoiles filantes puisque la plus belle d'entre elle était sur ses genoux, tout en restant aussi éloignée d'elle que l'étaient les étoiles, beaucoup plus banales à ses yeux, qu'admiraient ses autres amis…

Est-ce que sa prière silencieuse parviendra au-delà de la voûte étoilée pour parvenir jusqu'à son créateur ? Il pouvait peut-être bien y en avoir un malgré la multitude de faits qui témoignaient du contraire… Après tout, c'était bien possible, puisqu'il y avait au moins des anges sur cette terre…

----:----

_Héhéhé, avouez que vous ne vous attendiez pas au retournement de situation final et que vous avez longtemps cru qu'il s'agissait d'une fic Conan/Ai._

_Oh, vous pouvez bien jouer les petit malins qui aviez tout compris dès le début maintenant, il y aura toujours un doute…XD_

_Pour anticiper sur la question que ne cesse de poser mon autre personnage DC préféré (Et qui a maintenant lui aussi l'honneur d'avoir deux de mes fics qui lui sont consacrés, bien que pour la seconde, il n'a vraiment pas de quoi s'en réjouir le pauvre…XD), pourquoi est ce que j'ai fait ça ?_

_Eh bien, cette fic est un cri de révolte face à tout ses auteurs qui nous font subir toutes ses fics Yaoi sans le moindre complexe, oui, ne faites pas les innocentes mesdemoiselles… Face à cela, j'ai décidé de me lever comme un seul homme et de m'écrier « Il faut rétablir l'équilibre, pourquoi est ce qu'il y aurait une quantité, somme toute assez honorable, de fics Yaoi DC et pratiquement aucune fic Shoujoai, hein ? »_

_Et bien, à présent, on a au moins une en français, na ! Xp_

_Pourquoi j'ai choisi ce couple ? Tout simplement parce que c'est le seul qui m'apparaissait comme pouvant être crédible dans l'univers de DC._

_Et puis, c'est un couple si mignon… : 3_

_Enfin bon, mine de rien, je me rends compte que cette fic méritait bien plus que l'autre de s'intituler Roses are red, mais tant pis…Les adeptes de Shoujoai comprendront…_

_Et, quand même, je suit capable d'écrire des one-shot…Et je suit aussi capable d'écrire des fics waffy au lieu de m'acharner à écrire des histoires abominablement glauques et désespérées…C'est quand même rassurant, non ? En tout cas, ça l'est pour moi… Je ne sais pas si je continuerais cette histoire dans la mesure où elle se suffit parfaitement à elle-même mais bon, peut-être qu'un jour qui sait ? Quand j'aurait fini au moins une de mes autres fics longue comme un pavé de Dostoïevski…_

_Dans tout les cas, j'espère que cette histoire aura été agréable à lire… :)_


End file.
